Chase!
Frankie attempts to escape Yuki's trolling Timeline: Preceeded by Miss Yuki Followed by Yuki vs Frankie OMG LUNA I LIEK YOUR BALD OC POST A LOT LOL, I just...wanted to try it. everyone looks weird with no hair. except Lei lol he looks pretty normal Bald Yuki is a ok with me ok '///u///' *Yuki Don't get your hopes up. It will never happen. *Frankie “....” Frankie files this information for further use. *Yuki Don't even think about it, I will freeze your ass to the ceiling. *Frankie quietly filed. *Frankie B| *Frankie B) *Yuki>:| *Frankie goes about his day in a better mood than usual. *Yuki Goddammit. < Frankie> Isn't most of Yuki's hair fake though? : Ic ` it is, but there is actual hair under all that : oc I think I did draw him once without his dreads in, hold on. Oh,I did Oic! it's braided into his actual hair, that's that those little black criss-crosses are near the base of it <3 <3 <3 *Frankie “Pretty long, too. Bet it took a while to grow that out”. B| *Yuki “Not really... I should do your hair Frankie. It looks long enough.” *Frankie recoils *Yuki>:3 “I guess you don't need a fatter head than what you already have...” *Frankie goes back to his business, ignoring Yuki and insults. Good mood is dashed. *Yuki pats his own hair... even if most of it is fake, he'd rather keep it where it is. < Frankie> sob I know ignoring isn't the easiest to work with. I’m sorrry . _ .; *Frankie IT’S WHAT I DO >B| lol. it amuses me oh well good 8| besides, the more he ignores him, the more it encourages Yuki too. *Frankie AHHH *Yuki likes attention too. *Frankie sooob- Frankie IS NOT PLAYING HARD TO GET, JUST HATES YOU. GO AWAY *Yuki “Awww, Frankie, don't say that, you don't hate me. You're just confused.” *Frankie Confused as to why I haven't taken care of you yet, yes. "No. I really do hate you, I'm afraid." *Yuki "All over a little bit of a mistake? Which by the way is more your fault than mine." *Frankie internally writhes. Externally, flashes and sparks. He heel turns, and mentaly notes that needed to ask the Don if he could get rid of this one as soon as possible. WALKIN AWAY, DGAF *Yuki knows he's got him there, and follows after him. At a distance anyways. "You're so uptight.." *Frankie Without turning, Frankie continues in a bored drawl. "Well, you're so fuckin annoying. Stop following me. Don't you have somewhere else to be, some shitty orange clubs to go to?" *Yuki "Nope." he replies plainly. "Don't you have anything better to do than being angry?" < Phoenix> Yuki, Frankie is gonna end up hurting you mighty bad < Yuki> he doesn't know that lol He's trying really hard not to since Eclipse employee ok :< ha ha~ but if the Don says ok... or he just gets too mad…idk Yuki's like that annoying little brother. < Frankie> sob with belly exposed and shameful feelings caused and unwanted touching. So not quite lol if Phoenix heard about this he'd be like “go at it but not in my club got it?” :| lool. awww *Frankie doesn’t know this. He promised to protect Eclipse employees, not electrocute them. *Yuki is outside! Away from the club! I swear *Phoenix |D but if someone is abusing the protection of the Mafia I think it’s time to teach them the limit of our good will Yea, but Frankie gets pissed at everything and he knows it. He's not sure if it's just him or the fucking annoying person anymore : Ic *Frankie hates everyone. Can’t kill everyone though. ‘t’d be impolite. *Frankie keeps walking, his large stride becoming less easy, vibe clearly visible. He realizes that he can't keep this civil much longer, as the idiot clearly had a death wish. Did he have anything better to do than be angry? Hm. "I do, in fact," he replies casually. Frankie suddenly darts into an alley, trying to lose Yuki. *Yuki still follows Frankie from a safe-ish distance. Does he really think he's going to lose him in an alley? He grew up in the alleys. Now this was getting fun. However, in his haste he's leaving behind a rather slick trail of ice behind him. *Frankie nimbly climbs up a wall, difficult handholds coming easily to his wide reach. This was a bit of an extreme, he thought to himself, but if he could lose the guy, it'd be that much easier not to kill him. Or at least, wait until he had the Don's blessing. Fuck why'd Phoenix have to hire these goddamned orange punks?? *Yuki thinks of it like a game now, one that he hasn't played in a long time, and it was pretty obvious he was having fun with it. Though not quite as nimble as Frankie, he's still able to somewhat keep up with him. "What, you want to make it a race now? I didn't think you Mafioso's liked scuffing up your shoes!" Inwardly he knows he needs to tone it down, if not for his own safety, but to keep his vibe under control. *Frankie says nothing as he dashes across the rooftops of purple district. As he passes over a particularly slippery metal shingled roof, he charges the entire thing with his vibe. Keeping it from setting the whole building on fire distracts him considerably, and he slows down, but with the roof impassable, the most direct route to Frankie is effectively blocked. *Yuki waits until he finds more buildings with concrete tops to them before he attempts scampering up one again. If anything, this was a fantastic work out. He spots Frankie, or more so, the after effects of his vibe. He was a ways ahead of him, but he could still catch up if he was careful. He laughs to himself before chasing after him again. *Frankie is nearly there- ah- Frankie catches site of a cluster of buildings he knew were unsafe to walk on. The only way forward, without doubling back. Fuckin clay tile roofing. Deathtraps, everyone of them. Frankie runs up to the edge of his current building, and to all appearances, drops off the edge. *Yuki "What is that crazy Mafioso doing??" he says to himself, feeling himself starting to get out of breath from all this running. He makes it to the edge and peers over, not really sure what he expected to see. "What the...? *Frankie bzaps to the ground, reaching the street far below in a matter of a heartbeat. A loud crash of thunder is heard, but before it is over, Frankie is running again. *Yuki is starting to realize trying to chase someone with a lightning vibe might be a fruitless effort. He's a little disappointed, but at this point he's too tired to chase him any further. It's not like he wouldn't see him again. One way or another. *Frankie Sob *Yuki forever trollin. His feelings are hurt *Frankie DGAF >8I ...probably *Yuki :(c *Frankie... *Yuki should probably head back to his building anyways. He needs to find that missing vial. Unless Cross took it. Then he'll kick his ass. *Frankie keeps running, but he can't hear Yuki any longer. Likely, he'd lost him with the building jump. Slow ass ice fucker can't even dream of catchin light, right? Frankie slows, panting, smug as hell. He walks without any urgency over towards the power lines. *Yuki still doesn't know why Frankie's so mad. I mean, yah, he was annoying as hell, but he doesn't think that's the real reason why he was so mad. He chuckles to himself and makes his way down the building again, heading towards Eclipse. *Frankie stops at the post. He does one last check for Yuki, using his vibe, but it's clear no one's chasing him any longer. Frankie sighs and leans against the power line, feeling a sense of accomplishment. He runs a hand over his hair, and get's a sudden unpleasant flash of the other man running his delicate, chilly fingers through it. Frankie sparks wildly, punches the post, and breathes raggedly. Eyes gleaming with anger, he does a brief, strange dance, and bzaps into the power grid. *Yuki assures Miguel, that no no, nothing happened, he just went for a bit of exercise, not that Miguel really regarded him with anything other than his usual masked stare. oh Frankie, come on, Yuki was being nice when he was doing that XD *Frankie IT WAS NOT OK. IT ENVOKED. FEELINGS *Frankie shudder *Yuki don't fight these feelings Frankie. I won't tell anyone. We can keep it just between us two. *Frankie has no feelings B| Category:RP Category:Yuki Category:Frankie